WERE COMING AGAIN!
by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy
Summary: SLASH VERY DARK : ( WHEN JOHN CENAS lover Sheamus is Killed By the New Wyatt Family they Kidnap him for 7 years raping and abusing him till he snaps killing the last but getting a surprise feeling of loss leaves him with a dangerous choice to obey (ONE SHOT)


**JUST THOUGHT THIS UP WATCHING THE WYATTS DEBUTE OVER LOL I LOVE THE NEW FAMILY AND OF COURSE JOHN CENA LOL**

**JOHNS PO**V

My name never mattered to anyone anymore so why WANT to know it? I only loved once once I repeat in my head to make it clear as I rock in fetal position. I was ripped from his arms the day THEY went hunting for a 25 year old man with nobody to protect him as I sat at the house alone after my partner and the love of my life was shot cold in front of my ocean blue eyes that night in my own home.

I was introduced to my sexuality long ago as I figured I was gay the day I almost tripped over my own feet starring at the love of my life Sheamus with his beautiful pale skin thick thighs red hair and a accent of a God that melted my heart everytime in my shower when I walked in on him by accident a few months back before he asked me out. Why am I telling you this you ask? It's very simple I want you to feel the pain I have felt being ripped away from a man such as that a man that would do anything for me but was killed for no reason at all.

Tears cascaded down my tan face as I rock harder making my thoughts run away from resurfacing to the life I used to know before the man kidnapped me and brought me here to a backwoods dump I have never seen before now. I have lived in this white broken down house for 7 years after I was taken, the man who took me wasn't alone he had two "sons" he perfected calling them Luke and Erik around the same age as him as he took them in once they were thrown on the streets from a mental hospital saying there was no more room for them. They died 4 years into my kidnapping by a gang they rubbed the wrong way known as the shield.

The sheets of my mattresses sheets crumpled into a pile at my feet as i sat on the edge of the bed, blood of crimson coating my hands hands as I stare down at them for the longest time not making a sound as it all possesses in my mind what I had done for freedom away from him. The knife, which had finished the deed, lay on the floor at my feet, staining the dirt filled flooring with roaches and rats being my only friends in the place I have called home for so long. The Windows where boarded so I really can't remember what the sun looks like what the breeze feels like or what clean uninfected water tastes like.

I wiggle my toes to keep them living and not go numb sitting in one position I have been made to sit for so long with the bull whipped scares matting my back being proof of the punishment I received for my disobedience to HIM for all these years.

Dirt and mud cakes my face as I smell like raw meat and blood with a hint of cum and wood the months on end not being permitted to take a much needed shower as the water just makes you sick from all the bacteria and dirt marrying it inside. I hear screams and the words OBEY being yelled from the outside of my bedroom with what's next to come I had to learn the hard way but I won't explain it just to spare you the ugly graphic truth of what I have been suggested to for the past 7 years.

Behind me lay the figure of my kidnapper and tormentor the man who whipped, beat, yelled, punished and had his sons rape me all these years lying there HIS face contorted into rage and shock, pain and something I couldn't identify. Nothing mattered except that I was now free. But when I said the word it just didn't feel right it didn't stick to the excited part of my brain cells the ones that should help me jump for joy or gasp in shock cry in happiness but nothing was done I felt Bruised, with a broken bone, mentally unstable and drawn from the idea of freedom.

The longer I thought about the word freedom the longer it hurt to be able to walk out the doors a free man when 7 years you have known nothing but pain, anguish, hatred, obedience, sex, and darkness. How do I react in this new found freedom what do I do I have no money no home to back to nobody to reach my life died the day I was taken.

I stare down at HIS face with his greasy hair, blue soulless eyes, long branchy beard down to his chest, but his mesmerizing tattoos that I loved to trace after he held me once his SONS raped me. I was a virgin the first time I came here I saved myself for sheamus but now I know it was no use as he never got a chance to be with me even if I wanted it. No my first time was with HIM. He had reached out and grabbed my wrist, tugging me roughly to face him. he ignored the soft cry of slight pain from me, as he forcibly crushed our lips together for my first kiss ever that night.

As he kissed me, I felt as HE had ripped at my shirt and jeans off, leaving the me naked before HIM I cried violently feeling numb from HIS stare. I had tried to back away, but no,HE wouldn't allow that. Domineeringly, HE had backed me up to the edge of the bed, laughing manically as he fell backwards with a soft "_Oomp!"_ and then "Please_ stop!"_ as the older man had covered my body with his own, rutting against the my tender cock I had been helpless.

And that was just the way HE liked me, HE discovered. Because after that fateful night, while I had hoped HE would be gentle at least once, just once, he never was. It was always rough and punishing. And no amount of cries or screams would stop the older man from slapping me, digging his nails into tender flesh, or pounding roughly into the infected rings of my ass. Nothing would ever get the man to stop. So, when he had gone after me tonight, HE had not seen the tears nor heard the soft sobs as he raped me. He had not seen the hate in my empty oven blue eyes, nor mattered how much I didn't deserve the brutality.

HE hadn't felt the way my body had seized up after he was through. But, he had felt the way I left the room. He was accustomed to it. He merely thought I was getting a drink. But I returned with a butcher's knife. I waited until He was asleep, and I crawled crawling quietly straddling my abuser, plunging the thick knife deeply into HIS chest.

Again and again, until the blood squirted into the air and coating me in the glistening liquid. Again and again, until HE was actually weeping in pain. "_Why, JOHN?"_ he had whispered softly, with his dying breath. But then he taught by laughing that psychotic laugh that can make water turn to ice at how demeaning it was how dominating and clAiming it pierced the air just by sound alone as I sat on HIS hips PINNING them to the floor as he plays with his blood squishing it through his fingers like it's playdo making my tears run sown my face at the scary action.

"Welcome to the Wyatt Family John you just had your first kill!" Bray Wyatt the HE I am referring to screams at the top of his lungs one last time before choking on his own blood as he smiles his dimpled smile steeling his movements for death to welcome him. I SNIFF at the blood on my hands before leaning down laying in the blood oozing out of Brays dead body making me feel a sick since of completion but a hole of loss as well.

I wrap my arms around Brays body pulling him closer for comfort as it hits me like a ton of bricks the reality of it all that I'm alone and killed the only source of a sane life the only man that has ever looked after me all these years what am I supposed to do? I've not known the world in 7 years I don't know how to react.

But then Brays words hit me "_welcome to the Wyatt Family John you just had your first kill" _and as I stare down at Him laying there with a dead smile I SMIRK my real first smirk in years letting the sanity take over as my plan forms into the perfect solution "OBEY IN THE NEW WYATT FAMILY I WILL NOT KILL THE LEGACY IT WILL GO ON THROUGH ME...

**HOPE YOU LIKE I'M REALLY TIRED SO SORRY IF MISTAKES ARE MADE I TRIED LOL**


End file.
